Sweet Demise
by Ren Hakuryuu
Summary: He could have anyone he wanted with a snap of his long and graceful fingers, while she could only serve other people with her dirty and wounded hands. [Jamil/Morgiana]


That was it.

To take him or leave him. Which one? Gotta decide quickly.

Her first instinct was to take him, obviously. Always trust your first instinct, they say. She ran to him, ready to save her master from the collapsing dungeon, ignoring everyone's pleas to leave without him. They meant nothing to her. They didn't know anything.

''Why are you still worried about that bastard?!'' Alibaba screamed. ''Leave him behind and follow us to your freedom!''

_My freedom…? But my place is with Jamil. I belong with him. I belong to him._

''He's only caused you all kinds of trouble up until now, right?!''

She suddenly slowed down. Jamil, causing her trouble? But he loved her, didn't he? He kept telling her. And he would never lie to her.

Morgiana started thinking about all the times he had violently tossed her to the ground in public and kicked her repeatedly until she was all bruised and broken, people around her eyeing her disdainfully, whispering obscenities. ''It's to keep up appearances'', he had told her. As Jamil's slave, she had to be ordered around by him constantly. His destiny was to become King by capturing Amon's dungeon. And in order to do that, Morgiana had to save him. He was counting on her.

She started thinking about all the contradicting things he had said.

_''You're so beautiful, Morgiana.''_

_''Die, you worthless piece of trash!''_

_''I love you so much.''_

_''Slaves should be left to rot in a hole. Be grateful I keep you around.''_

_''Once I become King, everything will be so much better for us, my love.''_

_''You'll never be anything. A slave stays a slave forever.''_

_''You should smile more, it looks so good on you.''_

A kick in the stomach. A kiss on the lips.

To take him or leave him.

Jamil was right, she would stay a slave for the rest of her life. It was never going to get better. She was destined to be treated poorly by everyone around her. In a couple of years, she would be forced to watch the man she loved get married with another woman and make her his Queen. She was nothing at all. How could he really love her? A man like him, rich and powerful. He could have anyone he wanted with a snap of his long and graceful fingers, while she could only serve other people with her dirty and wounded hands.

Her ears were ringing, her head was aching. She couldn't keep up with her thoughts anymore.

Morgiana choked back a sob. She would certainly not start crying in front of all these people. She had to stay strong. That's what Jamil had taught her, and she couldn't disappoint him. She loved him despite the foul and twisted way he treated his inferiors. Because even though he hurt her every day, he was the only one who really paid attention to her. And while they laid together in bed at night, while he caressed her fiery red hair and kissed every part of her pale body, she felt loved. Loved and cared for.

She went to put a hand on his shoulder, ready to wake him from his trance.

But suddenly, she saw that Goltas was right in front of her. He was Jamil's slave too and Morgiana had known him for so long. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Hadn't he been left to perish somewhere in the dungeon? Why the hell was he here, keeping her from touching her love by standing in front of him?

''Go-Goltas!'' she stuttered. ''You're alive…''

For a moment, no one talked. Even Alibaba and Aladdin seemed shocked.

''Move aside, Goltas! I have to save master.''

''That man… has no need to leave here.'' he said with difficulty, not being used to speaking. ''I… I have no need to leave either. Morgiana, you and I came from the North and the South… our ancestors are of the same tribes. But I have forgotten my family and pride… and completely given in to being his property. A person like me who has been utterly broken like this and has taken people's lives could never return to his country or face his people… But you're different. You've been stuck under him, but you've managed to hold on to your pride.''

He looked at her from the tiny hole in his face mask, his eye serious. She did not like this at all. She was supposed to take Jamil and get out of here as fast as possible. Why was Goltas still talking?!

''Return to your country, Morgiana. That is my final desire.''

And with that, he took his master's sharp sword and cut the chains attached to her ankles. He promptly lifted her off the ground and dropped her off on Amon's flying pentagram so she could leave the dungeon before it crumbled. She saw him take Jamil and carry him on his shoulder like he didn't weight anything. His eyes were still a bit unfocused and he was talking to Goltas happily, looking completely out of it. He didn't know what was happening right now.

She put her hands on the invisible barrier in front of her eyes and tried to bang on it, but nothing happened. Soon she would be out of here, and without Jamil. He would die here with his remaining slave. He had always been counting on her to save him. She had failed, and now they would never be together again.

Wetness filled her eyes immediately and a broken sound escaped from her throat. At the moment, it was like there was nobody else around her except him. He was the only one she could see. His carefree smile was such a contrast to her crying face, it was almost pretty.

Then his eyes finally settled on her. She could see the words ''Where's Morgiana?'' on his mouth.

_I'm here, my love. Please look at me until I go._

She kept her hands on the barrier and her eyes on his. The pentagram was going higher and higher in the air. She could feel her heart pound harshly in her ears. Jamil barely had time to frown in confusion before he was out of the room.

_You're so beautiful, Morgiana._

She should have taken him faster.


End file.
